La vida es como una canción
by MaggieCyrus
Summary: Continuación de el libro 'The Last Song' mi libro favorito


_**He editado un poco la historia y me he decidido hacer solo un capitulo dividido en 3 pero completo, espero les guste mucho y aprecien toda la historia. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nicholas Sparks y la historia es totalmente mía. Espero les guste acepto criticas y sugerencias.**

**Dedicado a: Mi abuelita Olga, a quien amo y extraño demasiado, a quien todos los días después de su muerte la tengo en mi mente y en mi corazón.**

* * *

**A lo largo de esta parte tome inspiración en las canciones '_When I Look at you_' & '_Stay_' ambas de '_Miley Cyrus'_**

**Ronnie**

Mirándose al espejo, Ronnie casi no se reconocía estaba totalmente cambiada se sentía hermosa, feliz, dichosa… pero hasta cierto punto se sentía un poco triste, ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque a ella le hubiera gustado compartir este momento con su padre, tal vez el le diría que se veía como una princesa o simplemente se quedaría contemplándola como regularmente lo hacía.

Observaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto de satén blanco, su cuerpo pulido hasta por detrás de las orejas, su cabello largo y rizado acomodado perfectamente caía como una cascada a su espalda, llevaba sobre el cuello el collar de plata que alguna vez su novio le había regalado aquel verano. El vestido regalo de Susan era simplemente perfecto para la ocasión, se acomodaba perfectamente sobre su cuerpo dándole la apariencia de un ser ágil y perfecto, sus zapatos blancos brillaban por los pequeños brillantes que tenían incrustados; los miraba y se preguntaba cómo podría caminar sobre la arena con ellos pero tal vez Megan no se había preocupado por esos detalles pues como ella se lo había dicho "_Este día tenía que ser la mar de perfecto_".

Detrás escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse e instintivamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-Hola cariño ¿Estas lista?- Kim le pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Mamá por favor no llores- le dijo la muchacha poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de su madre.

-Es solo hija que estoy muy feliz por ti, por Will, por todos…- Susurro Kim limpiándose una lagrima que caía sobre su mejilla –Estoy segura que Steve también estaría feliz-

-Claro mama, papá estaría feliz- Dijo Ronnie tratando de evitar que las lagrimas brotaran -¿Dónde, Donde está Jonah? Se supone que el tendría que haber venido por mi- Le dijo a su madre con una fugaz sonrisa.

-En un momento viene, esta con Brian abrochándose la corbata, es solo que yo me adelante a entregarte esto…-Dijo Kim entregándole a Ronnie una pequeña cajita blanca –Tu padre me lo dio el día de nuestra boda.-

Ronnie tomo la cajita entre sus manos acunándola, temerosa la abrió mirando su contenido, era un broche azul celeste, tenia pequeños diamantes blancos en el centro, se veía un poco anticuado pero eso no le quitaba la belleza a la joya.

-Gra… Gracias mamá- Soltó Ronnie abrazando tiernamente a su madre, en el momento en el que Susan seguida por Jonah, entraban a la habitación.

-¡Perfecto! Llego la hora Ronnie –Hablo Susan mientras los guiaba a todos fuera de la habitación -Kim creo que llego la hora de que tomes tu asiento en la ceremonia. Ronnie, Jonah ya saben que hacer la música los guiara y si no, Ronnie yo te avisare en qué momento puedes salir ¿De acuerdo?- Sentencio Susan.

-Vamos hermanita llego la hora- Hablo Jonah mientras le tomaba la mano a Ronnie –No olvides que tu decidiste esto -Ronnie sonrió recordando cómo había llegado hasta ahí, vestida de blanco lista para casarse con el chico bonachón que conoció aquel verano.

**A lo largo de esta parte tome inspiración en las canciones '_Llegaste tu_' y '_Chocolate_' by. _Jesse & Joy_**

**Will**

El alzo la mirada y pudo verla, se veía radiante, nerviosa, pero sobre todo el conocía esa sonrisa, ella estaba feliz, caminaba en paso inseguro y algo torpe, de seguro Megan la había obligado a traer ese par de tacones a los que ella no estaba acostumbrada y si a eso le sumamos que la boda era en medio de la playa ¡Dios santo! ¡Que alguien libre a Ronnie de aquello!

Will sonreía como un niño pequeño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo en navidad, escuchaba las olas a su espalda y sabia que sus sueños estaban a punto de hacerse realidad, observo como ella alzo la mirada y noto en sus hermosos ojos verdes la falta de Steve pero al mismo tiempo noto que esto llenaba una parte de ella y estaba orgulloso de ser él quien llenara esa parte.

La vio caminar, parecía una niña pequeña con ese torpe caminar, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y a el sonreír se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabían lo que el otro le quería decir, estaban completamente felices y se amaban, esto que estaba pasando solo era el inicio de una nueva vida llena de amor y de felicidad.

Al llegar a la silla vacía que estaba en frende a Will, el observo como Ronnie se soltaba de el brazo de Jonah y tomaba de su ramo una bella rosa blanca y la colocaba sobre el asiento y al mismo tiempo que derramaba una lagrima, el sabia que esa rosa significaba su amor por Steve y le pareció por un momento ver que era él, el que estaba ahí sentado sonriendo como siempre, orgulloso de su hija compartiendo la felicidad de ambos.

La chica volvió a tomar el brazo de su hermano esta vez no trato de disimular las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Will, estoy a punto de entregarte a mi hermanita, peroquiero preguntarte algo, ¿Prometes hacerla feliz desde el momento que su mano y la tuya se toquen?- ¡Jonah siempre con sus ocurrencias! pero tenia razón era su única hermana la chica a la que el amaba.

-Jonah! ¡Hermano! Prometo hacerla feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida- Jonah satisfecho con la promesa de Will sonrió, y noto como Ronnie los miraba mostrando la felicidad que sentía.

-Te quiero hermanita- dijo esto mientras besaba la frente de Ronnie, luego su mejilla y al final tomo su mano colocandola sobre la mano de Will.

Dieron unos pasos tomados de la mano sin decirse nada hasta llegar al frente de el reverendo Harris, la ceremonia fue sin duda hermosa, en los votos ambos se juraron paciencia cuando es mas fácil perder la cabeza, ternura cuando se prefiere ser agresivo, Se juraron tacto y Respeto cuando es mas facil ofender a la otra persona, pero sobre todo amor cuando es mas fácil alejarse y olvidarse de el otro, al final el coloco un anillo que especialmente había mandado a hacer para ella, al verlo la muchacha quedo impactada, soltó algunas lagrimas y suspiros

-Will…-Dijo entre sollosos –Te acordaste-

-Claro Ronnie, ese día fue cuando me convencí, de que era contigo con quien yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida- dicho esto Will acuno la cara de Ronnie entre sus manos y con un beso fue como sellaron su 'Felices para siempre'…

**A lo largo de esta ultima parte tome inspiración en la canción '_Dancing Queen_' by _Abba_**

**Ronnie**

La joya era simplemente hermosa, al verla frente al sol parecía un pequeño huevo de tortuga y Ronnie no podía creer que él se acordara de ese momento, en el ella, su padre y su hermano habían encontrado la paz, viendo correr a esas cientos de tortuguitas al agua, tratando de sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba, sintiendo la brisa del mar chocar con sus rostros y el aire acariciar sus pieles, todo ese momento fue perfecto e inolvidable.

La ceremonia se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en la fiesta, los invitados fueron caminando hasta llegar a la carpa donde estaban perfectamente distribuidas 50 mesas y 400 sillas, Ronnie no se daba a entender ¿cómo era que Megan había podido convencer a Ronnie de aquella moustrocidad? Simplemente encogió los hombros y a los pocos segundos sintió una mano que jalaba de ella.

-¿se encuentra bien señora Blakelee? No se ve del todo bien ¿está asustada por… Esto?-

-Claro que no Will es solo que... -suspiro- no sé cómo fue que tu hermana me convenció de esta fiesta, ya sabes yo solo quería una boda de lo más sencilla a la orilla del mar solo tú, yo, nuestros padres y hermanos- susurro Ronnie encogiendo los hombros.

-Si no te gusta sabes que siempre podemos huir como aquellas veces cuando huíamos de todo y solo éramos tu, yo y el sonido del mar- Ronnie sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquellos paseos nocturnos, en donde ella se preguntaba si era él con quien ella compartiría su vida y no solo eso, sino su alma y todo su ser.

-Ven vamos- Ronnie le tendió la mano a su esposo con una media sonrisa –Quiero disfrutar de este momento- Y tomados de la mano se acercaron a sus invitados saludando y sonriendo recibiendo cálidos abrazos y todos los buenos deseos de sus amigos.

Ronnie sentía como se le erizaba la piel, la emoción de la boda, los nervios, las noches en vela pensando en todo esto y había sido la cosa más fácil del mundo, hasta cierto punto se sentía un poco tonta por haber querido retrasar esto, pensando en que quería compartir esto con su padre, pero ahora ella estaba totalmente segura que su padre estaría igual o más feliz, su pequeña ahora estaba casada con el chico de sus sueños.

Pasada la noche Ronnie y Will estaban exhaustos pero eso no les quitaba las sonrisas en los rostros, la fiesta seguía y seguía parecía que nunca iba a terminar, le dolían los pies a Ronnie a pesar de que había lanzado lejos de ella aquellos zapatos de tacón.

Ronnie alzo la mirada y esa sombra a lo lejos la dejo paralizada ¿sería verdad? ¿Ella estaba viendo aquello? No podría ser tenia años que él estaba en la cárcel ¿Había terminado su condena? ¿Por qué había venido justo ahí? No podía tener miedo ella se evitaba tenerlo y fue así como ella se volvió a enfrentar a Marcus cara a cara, sintiendo como el frío aire de Noviembre le erizaba la piel, no podía darse por vencida el no podía arruinar esto, ya no le temía, ahora ella no estaba sola, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos a su padre... y a su ahora esposo de su lado y fue así como ella mirando fijamente a Marcus le mostró que ya no le temía que era fuerte, y fue así como Marcus se alejo dejándola vivir su vida, Ronnie se sentía orgullosa y fue en ese momento en el que comprendió que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora tenia de base la fuerza y el coraje del amor.


End file.
